bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Patrick's Event 2019
Happy St. Patrick’s Day Bushwhackers! The Commons is greener than usual! That’s because the Commons Party Planning Committee is putting on a St. Patrick’s day party! Unfortunately, the guests of honor seem to have gotten lost in the bushes. Go whack them up and help them find their way to the Event Area! There are eight Leprechauns to whack up that will help you put on a rocking St. Patrick’s Day party! Every day the event goes on, the odds to whack them up gets larger, so you can get them all before it ends. Three of them will have turn-in stations for you to do and the others will have repeatable quests for you to do for event progress. This Event is estimated to begin on the 2nd or 3rd Friday of March 2019. Event Missions Unlocking throughout the event are previous year quest lines that will be added to this page when the 2019 Event begins. *Mr. Keith has some competition, and a new leprechaun friend has a fun little task for you! *Seamus is in the mood to do some whacking of his own, but first he needs your help to make the perfect shillelagh. *Siobhan is throwing her version of an Irish Feast...but the dishes got lost in the bushes. Go find them for her! *Those poor snakes are tired of being whacked so often. Help their leader out by setting up his snake relocation program efforts. *Help Bree learn about Irish mythology! *There's a new color of Leprechaun showing up on the Rainbow's End Island....help them out when they do! Leprechaun Quests 10 2 10 Progress Points |name3=Beer Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Leprechaun Beer and Invite your friends to help the Third Leprechaun (O'Lexis) collect beer for the celebration! You can find Leprechaun Beer by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task3=Collect 10 Mugs of Beer |reward3=50 10 2 Clover 10 Progress Points |name4=Clovers Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Clovers and Invite your friends to help the Fifth Leprechaun (O'Lucky) collect Clovers to bring luck to the party! You can find Clovers by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task4=Collect 10 Four Leaf Clovers |reward4=50 10 2 10 Progress Points }}Note: At the stations it will initially take 20 collectible items to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Leprechaun Drops When you have only the first station unlocked the Leprechauns will drop gold every time. Once you unlock two stations, they'll have a 50% chance to drop gold AND a 50% chance to drop beer. Once you have three stations, they'll have a 33% chance to drop each turn-in item. Because each of these chances are independent of each other, it's possible to have a leprechaun drop nothing, but it's also possible to have a leprechaun drop multiple items. In the end it will average out to 1 drop per leprechaun. Note: Having Quest Item Trinkets equipped will increase the Leprechaun drop rate. Daily Quests or 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Green Food Coloring |type2=main |desc2=O'Henry (the Fourth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like some Green Food Coloring to make Green food and drinks for St. Patrick's Day. Find some in the bushes and bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Green Food Coloring |reward2=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=The End of the Rainbow |type3=main |desc3=O'Sarah (the Sixth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Pots of Gold. Find them by whacking end-of-the-rainbows out in the wild and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Pots'o'Gold |reward3=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Leprechaun Hats |type4=main |desc4=O'Reilly (the Seventh Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Leprechaun Hats to replace his missing hat. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Leprechaun Hats |reward4=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Stilts |type5=main |desc5=O'Brien (the Eighth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find him some Stilts to make him taller. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Stilts |reward5=50 or 2 20 Progress Points }}Note: These Daily Quests repeat every 20 hours. A Perfect Brew! Mr. Keith wants to brew the perfect beer, but needs just a few more items in order to get started. It will take some time, but with your help, he will produce "A Perfect Brew!" or 2 50 Progress Points Title : Brewmaster |name2=Brewing Pot |type2=child |desc2=Alexander needs a Brew Pot to get his special St. Patrick's Day ale started. You can find Brewing Pots in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 24 Brewing Pot |reward2=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=Assorted Malt and Hops |type3=child |desc3=Alexander needs Malt and Hops to cook up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Malt and Hops in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Malt Find 20 Hops |reward3=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Bring It To a Boil |type4=child |desc4=Alexander needs Firewood to bring his special St. Patrick's Day ale to a boil. You can find Firewood in bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 24 Firewood |reward4=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Funnel Time |type5=child |desc5=Alexander needs Funnels to strain the wort in his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Funnels in bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 24 Funnels |reward5=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name6=The Yeast You Can Do |type6=child |desc6=Alexander needs Yeast to finish up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Yeast in bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 24 Yeast |reward6=50 or 2 20 Progress Points |name7=Super Syphon |type7=child |desc7=Alexander needs Syphon to bottle his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find syphons in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 24 Syphons |reward7=50 or 2 20 Progress Points }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=2019 |desc2= You can place this on your Ranch |cost2= 20 |name3=2019 |desc3= You can place this on your Ranch |cost3= 20 |name4=2019 |desc4= You can place this on your Ranch |cost4= 20 |name5=2019 |desc5= You can place this on your Ranch |cost5= 20 |name6=2019 |desc6=You can place this on your Ranch |cost6= 20 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hat |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2= 20 |name3= Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Cape |desc4= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost4= 20 |name5= Sword |desc5= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost5= 20 |name6= EyeGlasses |desc6= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost6= 20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). After all other items are bought, you can get an St. Patrick's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 | |name2= St. Patrick's Snack Bag |desc2=Big Snack Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=150 }} Ye St. Pattie's Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Pattys Gift Pot |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Pattys Gift Pot |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Pot o' Swag - Purchase all the 2018 St. Patrick's Event items. *Patty's Purchases - Purchase all of the 2017 St. Patrick's Day event items. *Always Wearing Green - Purchase all of the 2016 St. Patrick's Day event items. *Lucky Purchase - Purchase all of the 2015 St. Patrick's custom items. *Rainbow Parade - Purchase all of the 2014 St. Patrick's custom items. *Green Pride Week - Purchase all of the 2013 St. Patrick's custom items. * My Leprechaun! - Whack a Leprechaun while dressed like a Rainbow (2014 custom items) *My Rainbow! - Whack Rainbow while dressed like a Leprechaun (2013 custom items) The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.